


Young Again

by evilsexdemon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Age Difference, Bittersweet Ending, Clothed Sex, Drinking, Grinding, Holodecks/Holosuites, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilsexdemon/pseuds/evilsexdemon
Summary: Set during season one of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Picard and Riker spend time on the holodeck together.“Tell me, number one, and don’t take this as criticism please…” Picard started hesitantly. “Do you think, that had you been older, say, twenty or thirty years older, you would still be so.. rambunctious with women?”





	Young Again

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! sorry for the crappy summary, i couldn't think of anything. I don't own the characters, English isn't my first language, all that. Hope you enjoy, and if you see any typo's or other things please tell me!

In human history, there had been many accounts of people searching for a way to retain their youth somehow. There were ancient stories about fountains of youth, magic bodies of water that would reverse any aging you’d have done in the past twenty, maybe more years. Self-proclaimed witches devised many spells and concocted many potions. Dangerous, unstable drugs were tested on elderly people yearning for their lost youth. In the end, people accepted that they wouldn’t live forever, and moved on. Society changed. No longer were there guidelines for which hobbies, which activities were accepted in which age group. It was better. Aging didn’t feel as bad anymore. Being thought of as childish was barely a thing that happened.

Captain Picard had never been one to yearn for the return for his lost youth. He was perfectly fine the way he was, mind you, and as far as he knew there were many people who appreciated him aesthetically. Besides that, he had a bright mind and an all-round jolly personality. Only off-duty, though. He was also very into his job. Delivering shabby work to Starfleet was somewhat of a personal phobia.

Still, sometimes, while conversing with Riker, his first officer, he got the slightest feeling of envy. ‘This man still has his whole life in front of him’ he’d think, and then quickly shake his head. He didn’t have anything to complain about, so he shouldn’t act like it. With youth came irresponsibility. He could see this in Riker all too clearly.

They had been on the holodeck together, the holographic program perfectly simulating a chic twenty first century bar. They sat on bar stools, sipping on Martini’s from the signature triangle shaped glass with three olives on a fancy toothpick. Their topic of conversation wasn’t particularly deep.. but it was a good way to wind down after a long work day.

“Tell me, number one, and don’t take this as criticism please…” Picard started hesitantly. “Do you think, that had you been older, say, twenty or thirty years older, you would still be so.. rambunctious with women?”

Riker was silent for a moment, taking another sip of his drink. He raised two fingers to the holographic bartender, who started to mix various liquids together. “An intriguing question, captain.” he finally said. “I’d say I would.”

He turned his face and body more towards the captain. “I believe that, in life, our purpose is to enjoy all that has been given to us. And women are the most beautiful thing of them all. So, I wouldn’t stop enjoying them until there weren’t any left.”

Picard nodded, staring at his drink, which was still half full, and back at Riker. Riker was drinking from the glass the bartender had handed him. He was at least a bit tipsy, Picard assumed. Surely Riker wouldn’t say such wild things while sober. Well, it wasn’t like he was complaining. He didn’t get to see Riker outside of work often.

His answer was interesting. Picard had thought about it for a long time. Riker was thirty years younger than him, and obviously less experienced in life. But maybe he was right. Maybe everyone needed to indulge themselves in the pleasure provided to them by life. Maybe Picard should indulge himself.

“Women-” Picard started, but he didn’t know how to finish that sentence. He felt like a goon. What was he even going to ask? 'Women, huh. What’s your opinion on men? Are they also on your list? If you’ve familiarized yourself with every single woman, are the men next? How many women exist in the universe? Why was he thinking about this?

“Yeah, captain.” Riker said, his voice with just the slightest tint of sadness. “I wish they felt the same way about me.”

Counselor Troi was very focused on her job at the moment. She was not looking for a relationship, much less a drunk man with the beginnings of a beard gracing his face showing up at her door. Picard and Riker had both had some more Martini’s. Picard had enjoyed most of his in silence, whereas Riker had talked almost constantly. Not about anything in particular. Picard preferred his talkative moods over his hazily-stare-at-the-wall moods. Riker’s face was red and he had a stern look on his face.

“Deanna. I want to talk to you.” Riker in front of the door, breathing a bit heavily. Deanna, in her nightgown, leaning against the doorframe, worried look on her face. Picard, a few feet behind Riker, staring at him silently. He shouldn’t let any of his officers roam the ship while incapacitated. He was planning on escorting Riker to his quarters and going to his own afterwards, take a short brisk shower and jump into bed. Riker had insisted to go visit counselor Troi.

“Can’t this wait, Will? It is the middle of night. I have a bridge shift in a few hours, and so do you if I’m not mistaken.” Deanna said. Picard inched slightly closer to the wall opposite of the door. He wished Riker would just accept this and allow Picard to escort him further. But a gut feeling told him he wouldn’t.

“It can’t. I have to tell you. I had a long talk with the captain, and now I know what I have to do.” Counselor Troi snuck Picard an accusatory glance. Picard did everything he could to translate 'I don’t know what he’s talking about’ into face muscle movements.

“I love you, Deanna. Us being so near, yet so far apart.. it isn’t good. It’s damaging both of us.” Riker was pleading at this point, Picard could hear the desperation in his voice even though Riker had his back to him. Deanna looked visibly distraught. Picard felt far too old for this.

“It’s the middle of night..” she repeated, eyes downcast. Picard felt he had to intervene. “Number one, if you could spare the time, come with me.”

Riker looked over his shoulder, and there were tears in his eyes. Picard internally groaned. This was going to be a long night.

He nodded his head. “Come.” he said, and turned around and started walking down the hall without checking whether Riker was following him. If he had any sober cell in his brain he had no excuse not to do so. But he heard footsteps behind him. He could feel the relief counselor Troi felt, probably due to her empathic abilities.

They entered a turbolift. “Captain’s ready room.” Picard drawled, regretting everything up to this point. Riker was honest-to-god sniffling, head bowed down, barely able to support himself on the rail on the turbolift walls. He couldn’t possibly send him to his quarters in this state. That’d be…. unethical. No. First Riker had to calm down and have a glass of water, take some deep breaths, then Picard would send him away. He knew one thing for certain, and that was that he’d wait a while until he’d consider testing out a new holodeck program with his first officer again.

They entered the ready room. Picard sat down at his chair and Riker slumped down on the one opposite of him, looking absolutely miserable. He sighed deeply and let his head fall on the desk. It was so loud Picard could almost feel it. He cringed internally. That must’ve hurt.

Picard went up to the food dispenser. “A glass of water, please.” he said, and it appeared right in front of him. He grabbed it, turned around and stared at Riker, faceplanted into his table. “Will?”

Riker hefted his head up. “Here’s some water for you. I want you to drink it, take a few deep breaths, and then go back to your quarters. Understood?”

Riker nodded and took the glass from him. He emptied it in one big gulp. “Thanks… Jean-Luc.”

Picard frowned at the usage of his first name, and then widened his eyes when he realized he had just called Riker 'Will’, as well. He shook his head, turned around, and went to sit in his chair again. He turned on the viewscreen and started going over engineering reports Laforge had delivered to him just a few hours ago. Engineering didn’t have any problems, but they were running low on spare parts. They requested permission to order a shipment from the next Starbase they would visit. Permission granted. Seemed like a good idea.

Opposite of him Riker seemed to be lost in thought. He’d dried off the remaining tears and was breathing regularly. He looked a bit less devastated than before. Picard resumed reading, until he suddenly felt a hand on his knee.

He furrowed his brow and looked up from his viewscreen. Riker was… smiling. Smiling and looking up at him, face just a bit flushed (presumably from the alcohol). 'The duality of man’ flashed through Picard’s head.

“Number one?” he asked. Riker tightened the grip on his knee and then softened it again. “Captain?” Riker mirrored, a bit uncertain but still smirking, drawing out the 'c’ sound as long as he could.

“Number one, I demand y-” “Captain…. what is your opinion on our earlier dilemma? Do you, too, believe women are the most beautiful thing in the world? You aren’t… as rambunctious as I am, so I could be wrong.” Riker was repeating their earlier conversation to him. Picard felt the metaphorical sweat run down his forehead.

“Well, I… I…” he didn’t know what to say. Somewhere in the back of his mind he reminded himself that he should probably call security. Or Data. Anyone, really. But somehow he also wanted to see where this would go. Morbid curiosity, you could say. He was off-duty anyways. As counselor Troi had said, the bridge shift didn’t start until a few hours later.

“Do you like men, captain?” Riker drawled, and Picard felt a coughing fit coming up. The hand on his knee was far too warm, moving in little circles. Teasing.

“I could get.. in a lot of trouble.” Picard said, ashamed of the heavy breath he couldn’t postpone until after he finished the sentence. His face was red, blood having flowed towards it among.. other places. Riker stood up from his chair and walked, teasingly slow from his side of the desk. Picard’s knees felt weak, not just the one Riker had been touching earlier. Arrived at his destination, Riker stood directly in front of him. Picard was slightly leaning back into his chair. Legs sprawled out to either sides. They stood for a few seconds, breathing in the same pace. Short, deep breaths. Face red. Tingling sensation in their whole body. Legs feeling like they could collapse at any moment. Pure lust.

Riker climbed unto the chair with him. He wriggled his legs (still clad in a Starfleet uniform) into the space between Picard’s body and his arms. He crossed his legs behind Picard’s legs, and scooted up forward as far as he could until their lower bodies were fully pressed together. Picard was hard, and not just a little bit.

“Why… why are you doing this?” Picard brought out. Riker lowered his face to be on the same level as the captain’s and leaned in real close. “You ruined my chance with Deanna.” Riker pouted. “I’m very.. upset now. You have to comfort me.” His breath was hot on Picard’s neck.

“Will..” Picard was at a loss of words. Riker made a deep, baritone noise somewhere in the back of his throat. He shallowly thrusted up against the other’s stomach. “I love it when you call me that.” Riker hissed.

Picard tried to think as clearly as he could in his current situation. This was going too far. He should call security, make Riker be removed from his ready room, by force if necessary- but his brain was too full of the smell of Riker, his own natural musk mixed with Starfleet regulation soap- and the moment he’d thought 'by force’ he’d imagined Riker throwing him against the wall with all his might, closing the distance between them by leaning his arms against the wall one either side of Picard’s head and then kissing him deeply, with no opportunity for escape for the captain.

Picard freed one of his arms and brought it to Riker’s chin, holding it between his pointer and middle finger. The man above him had a slight shadow of a beard which scraped against his fingers. He didn’t mind, though, as this movement had just been made to move Riker’s mouth towards his own.

Picard kissed Riker, and it was almost enough to send him over the edge. Riker’s mouth was hot and wet, and within a second Riker had forced his tongue into his captain’s mouth. Picard involuntarily clenched his thighs together and, after they both took a deep breath, bit his own bottom lip as hard as he could. Picard wasn’t a young man anymore, and if they wanted this to last longer than a few minutes, they’d have to go slower. Riker probably hadn’t even considered this, being a young man with stamina for days.

Riker grabbed Picard’s face with both his hands and pressed their mouths together again, roughly, teeth slamming together. As they sucked on one another’s tongues Picard didn’t even notice that Riker was touching his own dick through his uniform. While they came up for breath, Riker rested his forehead in the crook of Picard’s neck.

“I hate these damned uniforms.” he murmured, gruffly. Captain Picard couldn’t do much else except agree. They kissed, again, and Picard allowed his hands to roam around his first officer’s chest, and eventually found the zipper and started unzipping Riker’s uniform. He stuck his hands under the shirt and reveled in how warm and soft Riker’s skin was. Picard looped his arms along the other man’s back and pressed him even closer to him, somehow. Riker bent his head down and touched his lips to Picard’s forehead, and then ground his hips down to create the most delicious pressure Picard had ever felt.

'I’m not going to last at all, like this.’ Picard thought to himself, and actually found himself laughing, slightly. He felt giddy. Like he was a teenager again. Above him, Riker was pressing his pelvis down and grinding up against his stomach and down, again, undoubtedly doing most of the work. Picard reached for Riker’s chin again and pressed their lips together while his legs quivered a few more times until he finally came. Why did people ever search for a fountain of youth, when the answer was right here all along? A moment of recklessness, no matter how short or unimportant, could make one feel young again.

The bridge shift started a few hours later. Picard sat in his chair, Troi next to him. He was lost in thought. If Deanna noticed anything, she didn’t act on it.

After the…debacle of last night, Riker stood up on shaky legs and stumbled off to the turbolift. Picard sat there for a long time, not knowing what to do next. Riker obviously didn’t want a romantic relationship. He liked Deanna. And Picard had Beverly. None of this should've happened. The next morning, Riker didn't as much as glance at him. He wasn't ignoring the captain, no, he was acting like the night before had never happened at all. Picard theorized that maybe he had been so drunk that he'd forgotten, but quickly discarded this as he'd given Will a glass of water to drink, and a bit of time had passed between their drinking and the.. event. Maybe he'd realized that this had been a mistake, or chalked it up to drunken shenanigans and hadn't given any more thought to it. Whatever it was, it made Picard feel alone.

"Are you ok, Captain?" came Deanna's voice from next to him. Picard blinked. "Ah. Yes, naturally." he gave her a smile. She crossed her arms, not looking convinced in  
the slightest.

"I'll talk to you later, Counselor Troi." Picard said, sneaking a glance at Commander Riker. He was bent over Data's shoulder, looking at something the android was showing him on-screen. Not listening to their conversation. He looked back at Deanna. She nodded, once. 

"Seems like we have a common problem, Captain." 

"It appears so."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I know I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think in the comments, and/or leave some kudos if you liked it. also, I'm still working on the last chapter of Limb by Limb, so that'll be posted soon, too.


End file.
